


Three Weeks

by CharmedRumbelle



Series: Rumbelle AU/Notting Hill Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scene that I wrote for my fic "Catch a Falling Star" but it didn't fit with the flow of the story in the end so I left it out, but I thought it was too good of a scene NOT to share so I decided to post it as a one-shot.</p><p>This scene is VERY spoilery in regard to the ENTIRE fanfic, so if you haven't read "Catch a Falling Star" or are currently reading it and you don't like spoilers, I'd avoid reading this until after you've read through chapter 21. This little scene takes place approximately FIVE MONTHS AFTER the end of Chapter 21 of CaFS.</p><p>I do not own Once Upon a Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

Ashley Boyd had been out of town filming a movie when Nick and Belle's daughter Olivia was born. She arrived home several weeks after her birth, and was anxious to meet Belle's new baby.

"Ashley, hi – come on in." Nick said as he opened the door and let Ashley inside. She was carrying a small package. "Belle is in our library, she's looking forward to seeing you." Nick said, and Ashley followed him into the room. Belle was sitting up on the sofa reading a book. Olivia was in her bassinet which was placed right next to Belle. Belle looked up from her book.

"Hi!" Belle said happily as she smiled. She closed her book and Ashley walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm gonna let you girls have a visit – I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready." Nick said. "Ashley, you're welcome to stay."

"Thanks, but Sean and I have plans." Ashley said. Nick left the room. Ashley looked over at the baby. "Oh, can I hold her?" she asked.

"Of course." Belle said. Ashley set her package on the floor and picked up Olivia. Olivia had just turned three weeks old and still had no hair.

"I remember when Alex was just born. It was the most incredible experience of my life." Ashley said. "Belle, she is absolutely gorgeous. Even without hair." Ashley teased. Belle laughed.

"She'll probably be as blonde as I was, I was like this as a baby too." Belle said.

"It's really strange to see you as a blonde." Ashley said. She set the baby back down in the crib and sat down next to Belle. "I got you something." Ashley handed her the package.

"Ash, you didn't have to do that." Belle said.

"Well, it was kind of a whim purchase, it's no big deal. Open it." Ashley said. Belle opened the package. Inside of it was an infant t-shirt in excellent condition. It had the words _River's Road_ across the top, photos of Belle and Ashley as they looked during the run of their television series, and a caption that read "Friends Forever." Belle burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, where did you find this?" Belle asked.

"EBay." Ashley replied.

"What did you pay, fifty cents?" Belle asked.

"About five dollars with shipping. I just couldn't resist though. I don't even think it's been used, it's near mint." Ashley said. "Remember when they had them all over the stores?"

"Oh god yes – remember when the show just started the second season and we used to go to Target together and pretend like we were shopping for them and tried them on? I miss that." Belle said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Ashley said. "Belle, I really missed you. I'm so glad we're starting to become friends again."

"Me too." Belle replied, and the two girls hugged.

"You know – Alex will just go nuts over Olivia, and she'll be old enough to babysit in a couple of years, she probably thinks she's old enough now, actually. Maybe I can bring her over some time." Ashley suggested.

"I'd like that." Belle said. "So – you're going out with Sean tonight? What's that about?"

"We're um – we're _trying_ again. Ever since his whole breakup with that French tart – well, we've been going to Alex's therapy sessions and we had a couple of really long talks and decided that maybe it might not be a bad idea to see if we can start over. I'm not really sure what will happen but – doing the whole counseling thing is actually helping a lot. And we're doing lots of things together with Alex, and she's really happy about that. We both made mistakes and – we've both grown up a lot. And we do have a daughter together. At the very least, we're learning that we can be friends and be civil and actually have fun as a family. And – we both admitted that we're open to it going beyond that. We'll see what happens." Ashley said.

"Well I'm happy for you, Ash. I hope things work out." Belle said. Ashley glanced at the book that Belle was reading: _A Collection of English Literature: The Romantic Era._

"So you're still doing this school thing, huh?" Ashley asked.

"I am. My professor is letting me do this class online, but I'm going back in the spring with a full course load. I'm still not sure what I want my focus to be but I'm really enjoying European literature." Belle said.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Ashley asked.

"I have no bloody idea. I guess I'll figure that all out later." Belle said. "Nick has been so supportive with everything – he's even been reading some of the books I have to read for class, he actually likes them and we discuss them and everything."

"I wasn't really sure about the two of you when I first heard about you together but – you seem happy." Ashley said.

"We were meant to be together. That's pretty clear to me now." Belle said. "I guess I had to go through all of the Hollywood crap just to get to Nick – he's my true love. My happy ending."

"You ever gonna go back to acting?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not saying no but – not for a while. Right now my priority is Olivia, Nick, Nick's kids, and school. If an opportunity comes in the future that works – I'll think about it." Belle replied.

"So no _River's Road_ reunion then, huh?" Ashley asked. Belle laughed.

"How would that work, you were _dead_ at the end of the series." Belle said.

"I could be a ghost, I don't know." Ashley said. "Maybe something will come along someday that we can do together." Nick came back into the room.

"Can I get you ladies anything?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Ashley said.

"We're good." Belle replied. "Sweetheart, look what Ashley gave me." Belle held up the baby t-shirt and Nick looked at it.

"Is this from your television show?" Nick asked.

"Has he ever watched _River's Road_?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I can barely get him to sit through my movies, he doesn't want to watch anything except Pawn Stars." Belle said. "For MONTHS the only film of mine he'd seen was _November Rain_." Ashley made a face.

"Oh god – you're kidding." Ashley said.

"I really don't see the point in watching Belle in a show where she was eighteen years old – I'll be watching her on the telly thinking things that make me feel like a dirty old man." Nick said.

"His son had a poster of me from the show on his wall when he was a teenager." Belle said.

"Which one?" Ashley asked.

"There was more than one?" Nick asked.

"Yes, there was the one with the shorts and the tank top and the one with me in the jeans and the flower shirt. The shorts one was far more popular, that was probably the one he had." Belle said.

"You should still watch the show Nick – I mean it's kind of dated now, and yeah it was geared for a teen audience, but we had lots of older fans. It was actually a good show." Ashley said.

"It was. And we had so much fun filming it. Remember when we did the episode on location in Hawaii during Season two?" Belle asked.

"Oh my god, we had so much fun! Belle and I bought these wigs and _River's Road_ t-shirts and skulked around the set while they were filming scenes we weren't in acting like stalker fan girls trying to get a glimpse of things. The director didn't even recognize us, I thought he was gonna have us arrested! He was ready to kill us when we yanked our wigs off because we messed up production for over an hour!" Ashley said. "We talk about it in the commentary for those episodes. Belle, do you have the DVD's?"

"They're at my house in California." Belle said.

"Well I'm gonna go buy a set for you – he needs to see the show." Ashley said.

"You know you're right. Nick, that's what we're doing during your paternity leave. We'll watch the entire series together, we'll do a few episodes every day when Olivia is napping." Belle said.

"Do I get a vote?" Nick asked. Both Belle and Ashley looked at one another.

"No." they both said at the same time. Olivia began to cry.

"Now you see, she doesn't want to watch either." Nick said, and he reached into the bassinet and picked her up. "It's alright, love – we'll watch what we want to watch later, right? Daddy just has to endure certain activities in order to make mommy happy." Nick said to the baby, and he gave her a soft kiss. Belle smiled at him. "I think she's hungry." Nick said, and he handed Olivia off to Belle.

"Do you mind?" Belle asked.

"Go ahead, I lived with you for two years, I've seen it." Ashley joked. Belle began to feed Olivia. "Alex really struggled with nursing, and she was a biter. I went to pumping and bottles once her baby teeth started to come in, I just couldn't do it."

"She's been really good so far." Belle said. "Always hungry though – such a little thing, I don't where she puts it. My entire purpose in life lately has been reduced to that of a milk machine."

"I should probably get going – I have pick Alex up from school and get her started on homework before Sean and I head out for the evening. I'll run and get that DVD set tomorrow and bring it by. Can I bring Alex over tomorrow too for a bit? She really wants to see the baby." Ashley said.

"Of course." Belle replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Belle." Ashley said. "I can see myself out."

"Bye Ashley. We'll see you later then." Nick said.

"Bye Ash. Thanks for the t-shirt." Belle said. Ashley left and Nick took her place on the sofa next to Belle. Belle sat up with Olivia still nursing and snuggled up to Nick as he put his arm around her. He took Olivia's little hand in his and the baby squeezed his finger tightly.

"My god, she's strong, I couldn't break her grip if I wanted to." Nick said.

"She should be; she eats enough." Belle said, and they both laughed a bit.

"You're really going to make me sit through this television program of yours, aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Belle replied. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Well it can't be any worse than some of the other nonsense on TV nowadays." Nick said. Belle finished feeding Olivia and handed her off to Nick. "There – you full now, love?" Nick asked as he held the little girl close to him and rubbed her back.

"She should be but I'm sure that'll change in a few hours." Belle remarked.

"I believe your father said that you were a non-stop eating machine for the first three months and about drove both him and your mother insane." Nick said.

"Well, I think she's trying to break my record and she just might do it at this rate." Belle said.

"I think she's ready for another nap – maybe we can enjoy a nice, peaceful dinner today." Nick said as he set Olivia back in her bassinet.

"Is it too much to root for somewhat of a peaceful night as well?" Belle asked.

"She's gotten better. She's up to four hours of sleep in a row now, maybe next week we'll get to five. She's already better than Ruby, she had colic for the first six months. I spent every other night at the office just to get sleep." Nick said, then he paused for a moment. "That doesn't make me sound very good, does it?"

"No, it makes you sound like an ass. But that was then. And if you try to go off to your shop to spend the night there, don't forget that I have a set of keys to the shop and Olivia and I will just get in a cab and follow you." Belle said. Nick gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I already said we're not spending one more night away from one another ever again. So if we have a crying child, we both have to endure the lack of sleep." Nick said. He pulled Belle into a kiss, then pushed her back onto the sofa and climbed on top of her, kissing her the entire time. Belle responded for a few moments, then pulled away.

"Nick – three more weeks." Belle reminded him. Nick sighed an exasperated sigh and collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

"Three weeks. How the bloody hell am I going to last three more weeks?" he asked.

"We're halfway there. You'll manage. Maybe tonight if she's quiet I can um – relieve some of your – frustration?" Belle suggested.

"It's not the same. I mean – I can't really do much in return for you." Nick said as he sat up a bit. Belle sat up with him.

"You're assuming that pleasing you doesn't pleasure me? It does, sweetheart – it always has." Belle said, and she kissed him on the cheek. "You gave me our beautiful little girl – that alone makes me want to please you. Not to mention the fact that I am madly in love with you and want nothing but your happiness."

"Except when it involves me being forced to watch your silly, teenage television show." Nick replied.

"That silly, teenage television show was the springboard for my career. You wouldn't even have met me if it hadn't been for that." Belle said. Nick kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm just teasing; I'll watch your little show. You did – mean that about tonight though, right?" he asked.

"You know what, she's um – she's napping right now, so how about we do this before we have dinner." Belle suggested.

"Here? Olivia's right there!" Nick said.

"She's not watching. And she'll be in the crib in our room, too. Just – try not to be too loud." Belle said.

"I'm not the one who's loud, love." Nick said.

"I'm not that bad." Belle said. She climbed onto Nick's lap, straddling him and facing him as she began to unbutton his shirt. Nick grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her as he maneuvered himself back on the sofa, lying back and allowing Belle to have full control over him.

"Bae said he heard you when he and Emma stayed with us in California. Said that Emma even offered to counter your noise with her own just to see what we'd say." Nick teased.

"That's a lie, I am not that bad." Belle protested, and she stopped her foreplay and sat up. "I can't believe that they would say that I was -" Nick pulled her forward and interrupted her complaining with a kiss.

"I didn't say it bothered me. Now can you um – keep on with what you were doing?" Nick asked. He looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

"Well since you asked nicely – alright." Belle said, and she kissed him all the way down his chest as she started to unzip his pants.


End file.
